Sweet As Honey
by Reona
Summary: Sometimes Arthur acted like a normal human. Sometimes he was even a little...sweet.


Merlin started not feeling well around lunch and the day just went down hill from there. He had sneezed explosively while on the stairs, dropping a pile of clean sheets and landing painfully on a step, the edge digging into his hip. The laundrywomen had not been pleased when he brought the sheets back for the second time dusty and dirty. He had been banished from the kitchen when the smoke from the fires began to make his eyes water and he started coughing. The stables had the same problem, the hay and dust making Merlin cough and sneeze. He began to disturb the horses and was chased out by the stable master with a broom. By late afternoon, Merlin ached and his head pounded.

Merlin tiredly took himself up to Arthur's rooms and settled in front of the fire with his armor, thinking that a nice sedentary job like polishing the metal would go better. He just ended up coughing and sneezing over the spots he had just cleaned. He shoved the pile of metal away, sniffling, and leaned back against a chair. It was almost dinner time but even the thought of food made Merlin nauseous. He swallowed around a sore throat and sighed.

The door banged open and Merlin flinched, raising his head to glare miserably at Arthur. The prince noisily entered the room, dropping his coat and sword belt on the floor. His sword and scabbard thumped loudly on the table top. It was then that Arthur seemed to notice Merlin curled up in front of the fireplace. "Merlin!" The dark haired man winced at the volume of the yell. "Where have you been all day? I've been looking all over for you! I shouldn't have to look for you, Merlin! Have you been hiding? Do you want to spend tomorrow in the stocks? Because that can be arranged!" Merlin closed his eyes and flopped his head back on the seat of the chair. "Haven't you finished with my armor yet? This is ridiculous! You are the worst manservant ever! And my bed hasn't been made up? What have you been doing all day long? You idiot! This is outrageous! Hey, are you alright? You look kind of pale, which is saying something for you."

Merlin often wondered if his prince was the one with the mental affliction, with the way Arthur flipped from one extreme emotion to the other. One moment he was a big angry beast spitting fire and the next he was suddenly a proper human. Something brushed Merlin's forehead and he flailed a hand into the air. "Leave me alone," he muttered.

"You have a fever, Merlin. You're ill."

Merlin peeked open his eyes to see Arthur reach out again and feel his forehead with the back of his fingers. "Thank you, Prince Obvious," muttered the dark haired man.

Arthur frowned at him. "You really are an idiot. Have you been going around the castle like this? Never mind, of course you have. Because only sane people go home and rest when they don't feel well. Idiots just wander around a drafty castle while running a fever." He wrapped his hands around Merlin's upper arms. "Come on. Let's get you back to Gaius." Merlin groaned as he was hauled to his feet, his head spinning. "You throw up on me and I'll never forgive you," muttered Arthur. Merlin grinned at his ear.

Arthur kept a hand on Merlin's elbow as they made their way up to Gaius' room. Several times on the stairs, Merlin nearly pitched them both down the steps when he stumbled, Arthur muttering at him the whole time. They finally banged through the doorway to Gaius' workroom and Merlin pulled away from Arthur. "Prince Arthur!" exclaimed Gaius, startled. Merlin stumbled past the physician and up the steps to his room. "Merlin, what…?" Merlin fell into his bed and kicked off his boots, snuggling under his blanket with a groan.

"Merlin is sick, Gaius. I found him on the floor of my room," grouched Arthur. Gaius cocked an eyebrow at the prince and followed Merlin into his tiny bedroom.

Gaius sat on Merlin's bed and stroked a hand up his cheek and into his dark hair. Merlin moaned and tried to shuffle away. "Just let me die in peace, Gaius." Arthur leaned against the doorjamb and smirked. Gaius looked at the prince in disapproval and Arthur glanced away sheepishly.

"You're not going to die from a cold, Merlin. Now, roll over so I can see you," said Gaius. Merlin flopped over onto his back and Gaius hauled him up by the shoulders. Arthur watched as Merlin suffered the usually check up with little grace. Gaius looked down his throat, tisking, and then at his ears, eyes, and finally listened to his chest. The physician let Merlin fall back against his pillow with a grunt. "You'll be fine. Fluids and rest are all you need." Gaius patted Merlin on the shoulder and stood. "I'll get you something to help with the congestion and sore throat."

Arthur moved aside to let Gaius out of the room and walked over to the bed. The prince looked down at his manservant, listening to his nasal breathing. He nudged the bed with his foot. "I don't ever want to find out you worked through an illness again, Merlin," Arthur said sternly. "What will people say if you get sick? They'll think I'm a horrible master and then I'll have to listen to Morgana yap at me."

Merlin grinned slightly. "Love you too, you prat." He curled up over a cough and groaned.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Whatever." Gaius came back into the room with two small bottles and Arthur stepped back away from the bed. "Well, get some rest, Merlin. Let's try to be a little less useless tomorrow." Merlin stuck his tongue out at the departing prince.

Gaius sighed. "You two, I swear," he muttered. He handed Merlin the bottles. "Drink all of that one and just a sip of the other." Merlin did as instructed, making a face at the sour and then bitter taste of the medicine. He fell back against his bed and Gaius pulled up the blanket with an amused look. "It's your own fault for not coming to me sooner when you weren't feeling well," chided Gaius. Merlin turned a hangdog expression on Gaius but the older man was immune. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Gaius left the room, closing the door until only a crack stayed open. Merlin smiled, knowing it was a sign that Gaius was concerned, and rolled over. He was sound asleep a few minutes later when Gaius crept back in and added an extra blanket onto the bed. Gaius checked Merlin's fever gently and then quietly left.

The next day, Merlin swam up from sleep reluctantly. His body ached and he wasn't looking forward to having to do his chores. But Arthur could be a right prat if his boots weren't shined and the dark haired man would never heard the end of it. Merlin pried his eyes open, feeling like sand has been dumped in them. He groaned and regretted it as the sound caused his throat to burn. The door opened and Gaius came in holding a steaming cup. He took one look at Merlin and shook his head. "I thought so," he muttered. "Here, drink this."

Merlin pushed himself up and miserably took the cup, bracing himself for the horrible taste. To his surprise, the hot liquid was sweet and soothed his throat. "Where did you get the honey?" he asked.

"Prince Arthur stopped by this morning to see how you were and brought a pot," answered Gaius.

Merlin glanced up at his window and groaned. It was late morning, nearly noon, by the slant of the sun. But even the horror of being so late to attending Arthur couldn't motivate Merlin into leaving his bed. "He must be so mad," muttered Merlin. "I missed the whole stupid morning."

"He's given you the next few days off," said Gaius.

"What?" croaked Merlin in surprise.

"Prince Arthur has given you the next few days off from your duties to recover from you illness," explained Gaius. He reached for the empty mug and took it from Merlin's lax grip. "More? Or would you like some broth now?"

"Why would Arthur give me days off?" asked Merlin.

"Because you are ill and require rest to become healthy again." Gaius waved the mug around. "More tea or broth?" the physician said, slightly exasperated.

Merlin's stomach cramped and he made a face. "Tea, please." Gaius nodded and stood, going back to the workshop. Merlin lay back on his bed and snuggled down. He still ached and his throat felt sore but he didn't have to get up to do anything today and that was fantastic. A smile drifted across his face. Arthur was showing his rare non-prat side and Merlin found himself even thinking that, just maybe, the prince might be a little…sweet.


End file.
